


His Family

by Doctor_Gaster



Series: What Have I Done? [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Daemons, Death, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Help, I'll shut up about Undertale, I'm so so sorry, More Blood, Possesion, The Author Regrets Everything, bones - Freeform, heh... so sorry, okay, what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Gaster/pseuds/Doctor_Gaster
Summary: NoPE NOPE NOPE NOPE The Author is back...Guys don't read this....It's terrifying...My brain churns out weird stuff at night-





	His Family

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. I can not stress them enough.....
> 
> And congratulations to whoever actually clicked this... You're in for one hell of a ride.

Time:12:22 PM.

Date: 7-11-19

Tears run down his face as he stares in silent horror at the bodies of his family. _This can't be happening. No. _

His wife is mutilated beyond recognition, her once beautiful face now marred with deep, red slashes that are turning a sickly yellow. Blood pools on the floor from a deep gash in her throat, exposing the white bone of her spine. Her head was almost severed from her neck because of that, and it’s twisted at an unnatural angle. Part of her hair is ripped out along with most of her scalp and skull. The grey matter that was once an active, healthy brain now spill out of the hole. Her eyes, once a beautiful bright blue, are now dull and lifeless, staring into eternal darkness.

_No no nononono... why me? Why is it always **me**?_

His son’s head, unlike his mother’s, has been completely ripped apart, but no brain was left, only a puddle of blood in his mouth. One of his legs was torn off at the hip, leaving just a few twitching tendons that disturb the blood-stained water he is lying in. The other leg is twisted to face backward, the jagged bone poking out of his skin.

_The mantra... **your fault your fault your fault your fault.**_

His daughter has half a knife blade sticking out of her head, the other half is impaled in the remains of her stomach. Her intestines are hanging out of the gaping hole in her stomach and they are stretched to her neck, where it wraps around in several loops. Her tongue is sticking out of her mouth, completely black, and blood steadily drips from her empty eye sockets and pools around her head.

** _NO. MAKE IT STOP._ **

And so, Chase Brody cries silent tears at his wife and children’s deaths while the Author laughs maniacally, the sound echoing around the dark basement. 

The knife falls from his hand. 

The blood is creeping towards him.

It's not stopping.

**it's coming closer.**

**And closer.**

**And closer.**

_Help me..._

_somebody help me..._

_*_But nobody came.


End file.
